The Broken Hearted Harry and Riley Potter
by ABANDONEDGOTORILEYL.POTTER
Summary: Riley and Harry Potter have been terribly abused by the Dursley's while Sirius and Remus were fighting for custody. But an unexpected prophecy comes to attention and changes their lives forever. Join the twins in their moments of family, neglect, budding romance and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Riley Potter: The Tale of the Broken Hearts. Harry Potter Fanfic.

_Authors Note: What if Harry had a twin sister? What is "The boy who lived" was "The twins who lived"? I'm a Genius! (Lolz) Not to brag or anything, but I think this is the best tearjerker fan fiction ever! TADA! Oh yeah, Riley has a scar of a heart; Symbolizing her heart of gold._

Prologue (In Riley's POV)

Not many people focus on me, asides from Harry. Not many newspapers read, "Riley Lillian Potter." Apposed to, "Harry James Potter" on top of the bloody newspapers. But, I have my brother, Harry, to help me through my problems, obstacles and more often than not; beatings from my Uncle Vernon. And he knows how I feel, because he is treated almost exactly how I am. All I wanted to do is to give my "family" love and happiness. And starvation, illness and daily scars (Physically and mentally) are the only answers I am given. Harry is the one of the only people I trust anymore. And I am one the shyest people on the face of the Earth and can barely talk to anyone that I am not familiar with. Sometimes, I am baffled to recognize I am in Gryffindor. But, if miracles grow on trees, I will have a lot better this year than any other year.

Chapter 1: Birthday Presents and Mysterious Love Letters?

Harry's POV

I and Riley arrived at The Burrow by Professor Dumbledore. It was me and Riley's birthday, so I, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny, planned a surprise birthday party for her upstairs and I got her something she has always wanted; A Leonburger Puppy. Hogwarts allows dogs now so, why not? And she can have company when she is alone! I hope she has the best birthday ever. She is the one who deserves it the most.

Riley's POV

I landed, well collapsed on the floor of the burrow and got myself up from to the wooden floor. And once I got up, and of course, Mrs. Weasly rushed over to me and started to freak out. "Oh my gosh, Riley! Are you okay?" She asked me as she swept the dirt of my clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "You can unpack upstairs if you like, Sweetheart. You can sleep in Ginny's room like you always do. You love to have sleepovers, don't you?" Mrs. Weasly asked. I and Ginny are the definition of 'Best Friends'. We get along PERFECTLY. "Sure. I'd like that." I said. I carried my trunk up the staircase and knocked on Ginny's door. She opened and I smiled at her. She rushed up and hugged me with a bone crushing hug. "Riley, what are you doing here!?" She asked me. "Me and Harry just got here. How is your holiday so far?" I asked. "Very nice. Dean and I broke up, though." She said. "Oh my Merlin! What happened?" I said as we sat on her bed and started talking. "Well, we started to be more like friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. So, we decided to just be friends." She explained. "Well, that's too bad." I said, sympathetically. "So, do you have any crushes or boys that I don't know about?" She said scooting closer to me. "Well, there is this one boy I like." I said, shyly. "Oh my gosh, who!?" She asked, excitedly. "Well, don't laugh; I think Neville Longbottom is adorable. And he is my best guy friend." I said. "I think you two would be really cute together." She said. I smiled, shyly. "Well, how about you? You have any crushes that you're hiding from me?" I asked. "Well, I still think your brother is really cute….." She said, while blushing. "Hey, how about you ask him tonight! That would be perfect!" I said, enthusiastically. "Yeah, I think so also!" She agreed. We were just talking about boys and school until we got a knock on the door. "Come in." Ginny yelled. "Riley, You in here?" Ron asked. "Yep, I am." I said with the shy and quiet voice I've always had. "Well, all of us have a surprise for you." He said with a smile. 'Uh-Oh' I thought to myself. "Ok. Your room, I guessing." I said. "Yep." He responded. "Ok. Ginny, want to join me?" I asked her politely. "Did you have to ask me?" She asked me. "I guess not." I said. We walked down the small hallway to Ron room. As I opened the door, to my great surprise, was a whole birthday party with chocolate cake, presents and balloons. I gasped. "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY HARRY AND RILEY!" Everyone yelled. "Awww…..You didn't have to do that for me." I said, speaking to everyone around me. "Yeah we did! It's your 17th birthday," Hermione said with a warm smile. "Who wants to open their presents first?" The Fred and George asked frantically. "How about Riley" Harry suggested. "Are you sure? "I asked. "Why not?" He smiled. "Okay." I said. I was actually quite exited. "Mine first!" Ginny said excitedly as she handed me a purple box with a blue bow around it. I gently took off the bow and lifted the top of the medium sized box; to find a beautiful powder blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. "Ginny, thank you so much!" I said hugging her. "You're not done yet." She said releasing me from our hug. "There's more?!" I asked. She nodded her head and picked the box up and researched it once more. I found a silver locket with a sapphire stone in the middle of it; a pair of silver heels; a makeup bag plum full of all kinds of blush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss; and the most important one of all….a picture of my mom at the yule ball wearing the same exact thing. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. "Thank you so much, Ginny." I said. "You're very welcome, Riley." She responded. I shyly smiled and scooted closer to Harry and leaned my head on his shoulder. "How about you go next, Harry." I asked my older brother. "Sure. You okay?" He asked, worriedly. "Yeah. Just a little tired." I said, smiling weakly. "Open mine." I suggested to him. "Sure." It was an enchanted gift box with a snitch flying around on a warm summer morning. I got him a signed quaffle of his favorite quidditch team; The Hollywood Harpies. I also got him some treacle tarts and a nice black jumper with the words, "Quidditch is life." On the back of it. And, the picture of all of the Dumbledore's Army at our monthly get together and that day we went to the beach. We were all laughing hysterically as we were pretending to act like Muggles. He opened the box and I immediately saw his face light up with happiness. He smiled the most when he saw the picture of the get together at the beach. I smiled at his reaction and he pulled me close to him, stroking my hair. "Thank you, Riles." He said as squeezed me tighter. "You are welcome, Buba." He let go of me and we continued on with the party. I got a box of sweets from Ron; a book about Healers and Mediwitches from Hermione and a box of WWW from Fred and George. Harry got a broom servicing kit from Ron; a book about Magical Creatures from Hermione and a box of WWW from Fred and George. I thought we were all done until I saw a card left behind. The card read, 'Riley' on it so I grasped it in my delicate hands. I opened the card that had a note that said, "Go to Ginny's room to find your surprise, Harry." I suspiciously glanced at my brother, who was grinning ear to ear. I walked down the hallway to Ginny's bedroom. I opened the door to find the most adorable thing on planet Earth, a puppy. Not just a puppy, a Leonburger puppy! I rushed over to the puppy and picked it up and hugged it. The puppy was rather large and had a baby blue bow tied around its neck. It licked my face rapidly and I laughed to tears. "You like my gift?" Harry said with one of the goofiest smiles I saw him make in a while. "I love it so much, Harry! Thank you so much!" I said as I kissed his cheek. "I found him at Honeydukes while we were birthday shopping on Sunday. He was in the window and I knew that you would love him." He explained. "What are you going to name the little guy?" Ron asked. "Well, he looks like a Mason." I said, stroking his soft, velvety fur. "He does, doesn't he?" Hermione commented. Harry got a name tag and, since we are at age to do magic outside of Hogwarts, got a blue dog nametag and murmured a spell and the name 'Mason' appeared on the tag. He connected the tag to a chain and put it around his neck. "Now his name is officially Mason." Harry said, showing a warm, comforting smile. "Thank you, Harry!" I said running to him, giving him the largest hug that someone could ever imagine. "Well, duh!" He said jokingly. I laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. All the sudden, we heard a pecking noise on the window, sounding like an owl, and Ginny opened it to let in the owl. And surprisingly enough, it was Neville's barn owl, Melena, and she flew in and handed me a letter. "There is a glass of water if you want a drink." I said as the owl walked to the side table and started to sip the water. I opened the letter, while everyone watched in suspense, and I gently ripped open the letter and saw Neville's handwriting.

Dearest Riley,

Hey! Happy Birthday! I hope you had the best! I need to ask you something important…there is this AWESOME ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley and I know we are both going on Friday…..so, what I am trying to ask is would you like to go out with me?

Love Always,

Nev 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brotherly Support and Ice Cream with Neville

Riley's POV

NO WAY! I was so happy I could hug someone! "Ginny…..Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her so I could let her the letter. "Sure. Let's go to my room." She offered as we walked to the entry of her bedroom. We entered the bedroom and she closed the door behind us. "HE ASKED ME OUT!" I said excitedly. "NO WAY!" She responded. "Read this letter." I told her; handing her the letter. I saw her facial expressions and I asked, "I know, right?" She hugged me and asked, "Did you write him back yet?" "No, But I am right now though." I answered as I graced the nearest ink, quill and piece of parchment to me. I started to write:

Dear Neville,

Thank you for the birthday wishes! I did have a great one. And I would LOVE to go out with you! I also have a HUUUGE crush on you.

Love Always,

Riley

I finished my letter and attached it to Melena's leg and she was off in a flash. Well, as fast as we could get the window open. "We are going to have the best girl's night ever!" Ginny said. "Wait….Did you ask out my brother yet?" I asked. "No….." She said; blushing greatly. "Go do it then! What are you waiting for?" I told her encouragingly. "You know what you are right." She said as she confidently walked out of her room. 'That's my girl' I thought to myself. I grabbed the novel I was currently reading, The Great Gatsby, and started reading it to keep my patience in line. About 10 minutes later, Ginny walked in with a smile wide as a full moon. "So…Did he say yes?" I asked excitedly. She nodded her head with the smile still wide and bright. I dropped the book and ran to Ginny and hugged her. "Congrats, Gin" I told her and released her from the embrace. "Hey Riles….Can I talk to you for a second?" I heard Harry ask as he came through the door. "Sure. I will be right back, Gin." I said as I walked behind Harry and entered Ron's room. "Hey Buba." I said with my shy voice. "Hey sis, have a great birthday?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I did." I said. He noticed my shoulder shivering and removed my sleeve; exposing the big blue and purple splotch on my shoulder that Uncle Vernon gave me without question. As he tried to soothe it, I flinched while he attempted to. "Harry, be careful. It still hurts." I said biting my lip in prevention of me screaming in immense pain. "Riley, I think it's time to tell someone about….you know….Uncle Vernon. I can't stand to see ourselves suffer each day." He said in a calming voice. I nodded my head and started to shake tremendously. "Why does this custody battle take so goddamn long? I want to live with Remus and Sirius; Not Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I want to be loved; not starved and beaten." I told Harry truthfully as tears ran down my face free willed. He held me tightly and I rested his head on his chest. "Whatever happens, we will be there for each other; No matter what happens. I promise" He told me as he pulled the hair out of my face. I smiled as I listened to his heartbeat. "Harry, please never leave me." I said still shaking tremendously. "I will NEVER leave you, Riles." "You promise?" I asked him. "I promise." He said as he kissed my hair. "Neville asked me out; will you let me go on Friday?" I asked him; trying to change the subject. "Do I get teasing rights?" He said like a five year old. I laughed at my older brother's actions and said, "Yes as long I get teasing rights." I said; winking back to him. "DEAL!" He yelled. I laughed hysterically and collapsed onto the chest and listened to his heartbeat. "What would we do without each other?" I asked. "I don't know. I would go psychotic and you would be VERY creepy." Harry said. I laughed at my brother's answer. I started to get up from his bed and said, "I have to go back to Ginny's room. She will probably we got taken away by death eaters if I don't come back soon." He chuckled and said, "Probably." He said as I exited the room. I re-entered Ginny's bedroom and she smiled at me. "Ready for makeovers?!" She asked in excitement. "Gin, you didn't even have to ask." I told her. We, as always, were having the time of our lives. We eventually fell asleep on the 'pallet' of blankets we set up two hours prior.

~HJPRLP~

Friday Afternoon

I walked down the sidewalk in Diagon Alley and saw Neville sitting at a table with purple tulips and his white T-Shirt and Blue Shorts on. He looked completely ADORABLE. I was wearing a baby blue sun dress and white flats. I walked up to the table he was sitting at and he got up and kissed the top of my hand. AWW. He handed me the flowers and blushed deeply. "Neville…you didn't have to do that for me." I said; also blushing as well. "Well…I thought that a beautiful girl needed some beautiful flowers." He said truthfully. I smiled sweetly and we went to the cashier and ordered our ice cream. I ordered cookies and cream with hot fudge topping. Neville ordered a banana split with caramel sauce. We sat at our table; eating and talking. But much appreciated; not at the same time. We sat there talking and he scooted closer to me and put his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my forehead. He rubbed my shoulders tenderly and I smiled. "Does this mean we are…like….boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Neville asked. I nodded my head at him and we walked down Diagon Alley hand and hand; ignoring the press and peers that were going insane. Eventually, we apparated to The Burrow and we bid ourselves goodnight and went our separate ways. I ran up to Ginny's room (with the tulips still in my hands) and I heard her with Harry. So I went into the living room; only to find Ron and Hermione sucking faces. God dammit! So, I walked to the backyard with Mason and stared at the water. I was playing fetch with him and he looked COMPLETELY adorable trying to run. I took the ball of fluff into my arms and hugged him while he momentarily licked my face. Little did I know; Harry was watching me playing with Mason. I felt someone watching me and I turned around to see my brother. "Hey." I greeted him. "Hey." He greeted also and we both sat down on the grass and Mason lunged himself onto my lap and fell asleep; also adorable. "When did you get home?" My brother asked me. "About an hour ago; I went to go talk to Ginny but she was with you so I went downstairs into the living room and Ron and Hermione were sucking faces again so I started to play outside with Mason." I told him as I stroked my puppy's fur. Harry chuckled and said, "How was your…..um….date?" He asked me very awkwardly and I laughed. "It went extremely well and we are going out now." I blushed and he smiled. "We still have the deal about the teasing, right?" He asked cheekily. "Yeah why wouldn't we-ooh." I said in my train of thought. "Sis, I'm completely sorry, but it's going to be a LONG night." He said with a mischievous grin. Dear Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ride back to Hogwarts and First Kiss

For the last couple of weeks, me and Neville hung out most of the time and became closer and closer. Then came the day that we had to head to Kings Cross Station and I got my trunk and Mason and apparated with the Wesley's and we landed in front of Platform 9 ¾. We ran into the pillar and reunited with the Hogwarts Express. I tried to search for Neville and found him sitting on the bench with a teddy bear holding a single white rose. Wow, I love this guy! I ran up to him and he twirled me into his arms; forgetting about the teddy and the single white rose. "Hello Beautiful." He mumbled into my hair. "Hello Handsome." I told him as he kissed my hair. "We should probably get out of Harry's sight before he kills me." He recommended as Harry gave Neville a death glare. "Yeah he looks pretty pissed at the moment." I told him. He chuckled and we walked hand and hand onto the train while press and piers were driving us utterly insane. We found an empty booth so we could be alone. Mason took the couch on the other side. We both chuckled and cuddled on the other one. I felt safe in Neville's arms; it felt so natural and safe. We laid down on the couch; which we extended it so we both could fit perfectly on there. He kissed my hair and I smiled back at him. Our eyes met and we were drawn to each other; like a magnet. He kissed my lips soft and lovingly and it was long and meaningful. I soon deepened it and it grew with much passion. He released our tribute to our young love and we laughed in relief. I soon got to thinking about if I should tell Neville about my home life; I trust him enough….but will he accept it? I finally got my Gryffindor courage together and spoke up. "Neville, can I tell you something?" I asked him. "You can tell me anything in the wide world and I will listen and accept what I have to say." He said with his famous smile. I was relieved and started to tell him. I told him about Uncle Vernon and him abusing me and starving me. I told him I was wearing a glamour charm but my shoulder took too much of my energy to contain. "May I please see it?" He asked. I nodded shyly and released my sleeve on my shoulder; exposing a black, purple and blue splotch that took up all my shoulder. He gasped and started to stroke my shaking shoulder. I flinched in response and a single tear streamed down my face as I laid my head against his chest. "I plan on telling Snape tonight. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's." I started to panic immensely now. I just wanted my Buba. "Do you want Harry?" He asked. I nodded and tried to focus on not suffocating myself. I heard him send his patronus and I started to hyperventilate.

Harry's POV

Ron and I were playing wizard chess and it was pretty thick I have to admit. "CHECKMATE!" He screamed as his queen shattered my king. I hit him playfully. We started to throw the couch cushions at each other and we fell on the ground laughing until our hearts were content. It all changed when I saw Neville's patronus and said clearly, "Help us Harry! Riley is having a panic attack." I forgot we were in the cushion war and ran over to Neville and Riley's booth and found her on the couch; hyperventilating deeply and shaking immensely. I sat next to her and she curled into my lap without question. I started to rub calm circles on her back as she was gasping for air. "It's okay, Riles; Deep breaths. In…..Out…In…..Out." I told her as she started to calm down. I started to hum "Drops from Jupiter" that usually calms her down after Vernon's abuse. She started to calm down and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. I kissed her hair and she stayed curled up on my chest. I smiled then felt anger and confusion run through my body. "She told me, Harry. She told me showed me her bruise on her shoulder and then she started to panic and yelling your name in agony and I patronoused you straight away." He said sadly. His eyes were filled with agony, anger, distress, guilt and depression. I shared the same multiple feelings with one of my close friends and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Do you promise me not to ever hurt her?" I asked him with much worry in my voice. "Of course I do!" He said in a tone that was almost angry but was overcome with terror. "Good." I said patting the shoulder my hand already had contact with. Eventually, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the compartment and I could see Hermione was livid. Before Hermione could 'lecture' me, she saw Riley and her state (Pale and a ghost, purple bags under eyes and still shaking tremendously) and she quickly became silent and they sat down on the other side of the compartment. We were all talking silently and I felt Riley starting to shake harder and harder. "Buba. Buba." She started to say soft in a shaky voice. I started to rub gentle circles on her back and she quickly flew her eyelids open without slight hesitation and I hugged her the tightest and most affectionate that I possibly could without hurting her. She started to sob into my school robes I had already changed into. "It's okay, Riles. I'm not leaving anytime soon." I said softly. She slowly quit her sobbing and she sat up; leaving the comfort of my chest. She smiled at me and she turned to Neville and he wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed her hair. Before I could get upset about that; Ginny got up from her seat and sat on my lap. I started to rub her back and I ran my hands through her fire like red hair. For the rest of the ride, we just talked, laughed and of course; wizard chess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Telling Snape and the Awakening

_A/N: I skipped it ahead to the Great Feast. Enjoy!_

Riley's POV

Neville and I were at the Gryffindor table and I wasn't that hungry so I just had a piece of garlic bread and I felt like I was stuffed even then. I felt Neville's thumb rub against the bottom of my ribs while his arm was protectively around me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and tried to conceal the pain in my lungs that were longing to be released from the glamour charm. I don't blame them. I heard swift steps behind me and I started to shake harder than I was. Neville kissed my hair. "It's okay, Riley. I got you." I calmed down over time and I kept my position with my face in his neck. "Mrs. Potter can I have a word?" I heard a familiar baritone voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Professor Snape standing. "Sure, Professor." I said in my shy, quiet voice. I got up from the safety of my boyfriend's arms and walked with my Professor. He led me to his dungeons and he pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit. I sat down and he didn't even hesitate to get to the point. "Riley, why do you have a glamour charm on? And why did you eat so little tonight?" He asked with his voice full of worry. I took a deep breath and let my confession escape my mouth. "Mine and Harry's lives were anything but ideal from the age of 3 and we ate 1 time every 2 weeks and same for showers, water and change of clothes and we got beaten…..alot." I told him and I immediately looked down at my lap. I looked up him and he was horrified. I took my glamour charm and I could hear my lungs scream 'Thank Merlin!' and I started to get dizzy and panic to the worlds end. I hit hard on the ground and saw nothing but black.

~HJPRLP~

Normal POV  
Harry and Riley were at the hospital wing. Harry was quickly found and placed in the bed closest to Riley's. Harry move his bed right next to his; making him calmer and relaxed. Riley was curled up on Harry's chest and both of them were covered in bandages and on heavy pain potions. Riley fainted the night before and she woke up to find Harry next to her and she immediately retreated to the protection of his arms. Now in present time, Harry was awake doing homework from 'Muggle Studies' and he has to admit; it was pretty easy. Then he felt his sister shake like there was no tomorrow. He set down his textbook down on his night stand carefully; because he had a healing rib and he didn't want it hurting more than it was. Harry was scared also, but he wasn't the type of person to express his feelings in front of other people (Besides Riley). Riley woke up to Harry looking at her with his emerald eyes. Her ocean blue ones studied the contents of the hospital wing. Last year they finished construction of the privet rooms so people can have their privacy. There were about 20 or so built. Anyways, Riley tried to sit up and she hissed in pain. Harry rushed to her side and tried his best to keep her comfortable. But, apparently, Madam Pomfrey heard the pain filled hiss and she was there to see Harry and Riley huddled next to one another. Madam Pomfrey did her best to control her anger at the Dursley's and put on a calming and soothing smile so the twins could be a little calmer. Fortunately her plan worked and she was able to sit on the bottom of the bed and she reached to feel Riley's forehead; Riley flinching made her heart tear in half. "It's okay Riley, you are safe. I'm not going to hit you." She said; trying to persuade and calm the broken teen. "Mr. Potter, you need to exit the room for a moment." Madam Pomfrey instructed. "NO! Please don't leave, Buba." Riley pleaded; entering a panic attack. Harry shook his head at the healer and huddled his sister into his arms. "I wish Mum and Dad were alive." Riley wished quietly. "I do too, Riles. I do too."

_Meanwhile at Privet Room 157; St. Mungo's, London _

You would think what everybody thought in the wizarding world; James and Lily Potter are dead and forever will be. Little did you and other people knew that they were very much alive and in comas in London itself. James eyelids slowly revealed his warm mocha brown eyes that were concealed for 15 years. He woke up with confusion running through his veins like a cheetah running after antelope. He sat up in his bed and found his glasses on the bedside table sitting nearby. He put on his glasses and was shocked. 'Is this Saint Mungo's?' he asked in his mind. Then he started to remember everything; Voldemort, Invisibility Cloak, Lily, the twins. He was deep in thought when he heard his wife groan in the hospital bed beside him. He rushed over to Lily and rubbed her bake to wake her up. "Lily, wake up sweetheart." He said as she opened her eyes revealing those emeralds he adored. "James?" She asked with a yawn. Then she remembered everything as well. "Where are they?! Where are my babies!?" She asked frantic. "I don't know, Lils." James said trying to comfort her. Then a nurse came in and she dropped her clipboard and stared in shock. There was a long, pregnant pause until James finally broke the silence. "Excuse me, what's the date?" He asked. "September 2nd, 1996." She answered. They both stared in shock and realized that they missed 15 years of Harry and Riley's lives. Then Lily saw an issue of Witch Weekly and saw the title, 'The-boy-and-the-girl-who-lived dating?!" Lily reached over to the bedside table and grasped the magazine and read. "Harry and Riley Potter both spotted with their love interests in Diagon Alley; Harry with Ginny Wesley and Riley with Neville Longbottom." Lily then saw their pictures and she realized how grown up they were. Riley looked exactly like James' mother, Charlotte (Dark brown hair and Ocean Blue eyes), and Harry looked just like James but with her emerald eyes. But they both had scars on their forehead that baffled her and they were too skinny for her liking. Lily handed the magazine to her husband and watched his mocha brown eyes get filled with tears. "Our babies." He said in almost a whisper. "When we get released, we have to go see Dumbledore. I think he will know what the hell is going on." James said taking Lily's hand into his. "I just want to see my babies." Lily said; finally releasing the tears she had been holding for far too long. Little did Lily and James know, Harry and Riley were wishing for the same thing; wanting to see their parents.

Hello My Minions! Chapter 4 is up! I want to say thank you and suggestions are welcome!

Love You!

Byee!


	5. Review

Hey guys! I wanted to update and let you know that this story is still running! Don't abandon me! LOLZ...but I am more than willing to accept reviews so I know you guys are like...there. And I REALLY need suggestions, and like badly! And PM me if it doesn't bother you too much...please? I need at least like 5 reviews before chapter 5(or is it 6?) But that is your assignment and goal in life; 5 reviews! Love you my beautiful minions!

Byee!

lovepandas9000


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Second Prophecy and the Reuniting.

On September 2nd, 1996, James and Lily Potter were released from St. Mungos and flooed to Dumbledore's Headquarters. Dumbledore already had on his plate filled before Lily and James arrived. He was trying to contact Arthur and Molly Weasley to take guardianship for the twins. Then one single moment changed the wizarding world's history forever. James and Lily exited the fireplace and called out for Dumbledore's name. Dumbledore took his eyes off his paper and looked up to see two of his former students; Lily and James Potter. Then he remembered a second prophecy that foretold if Harry defeated Voldemort at the graveyard in his 4th year, all wizards and witches that were injured or murdered would be healed in 1 ½ to 2 years later. He couldn't believe it. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek and he went to hug his former students. He released the couple and they sat down in the 2 loungers in front of his desk. "Sir, where are the twins?" Lily asked straight away. Dumbledore sighed sadly and answered, "They are in the hospital wing recovering from the summer holidays." He responded with sorrow and guilt. "What happened to them?" Lily said; her voice filled with concern. Dumbledore started to explain how Peter framed Sirius and Sirius was sent to Azkaban and how the Dursley's took guardianship of the twins and how Sirius was proved innocent a couple years ago and him and Remus were still fighting for custody for the twins to this day and how it came to his attention that there home life wasn't ideal. "So what you're saying is that even though it says that Remus and Sirius would have to take care of the twins and the court won't allow it?!" James says raising his temper; which rarely happens so everyone knew that he was beyond pissed. "Sadly, yes. Would you like to see him right now? I think it's best to hear it from their perspective." He said trying to get their mind off their conversation. "That's our purpose for us being her, Dumbledore." Lily said; trying to conceal her rage. The couple eagerly headed their way to the hospital wing to privet room 13 and they heard their conversation and decided to invade their privacy and eavesdrop on the twins.

_Inside Privet Room 13; Hogwarts Castle  
_

"Harry, do you ever wonder what it would be like if Mom and Dad were alive?" Riley asked Harry while she was in the protection of her older brother's arms; leaning on this chest. "Yeah, I do all the time." Harry answered honestly. "Do you think they would be proud of us?" Riley asked her brother. "Why wouldn't they, Riles?' He asked while his thumb was rubbing her shoulders momentarily. "I don't know. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always disappointed at us for reasons that were not even possible. I wondered if they did or are." She said as she inhaled a shaky breath. "Don't cry, sis." Harry said hugging her tighter. "Harry, did you see what Uncle Vernon did to me while you were at Ron's Party a couple of weeks ago?" Riley asked. Harry shook his head in terror and Riley revealed her arms. One had 'Unworthy' and another had 'Freak'. Harry rubbed her arm and hugged her. "I made them dinner for their wedding anniversary. And I bought and cooked everything myself. I thought I was being nice and thoughtful, Buba. They came home and saw the dinner and Uncle Vernon…" Riley inhaled and exhaled painfully with shakiness. "Threw me to the floor and grabbed the infamous 'Freak carver' and wrote these on my arms." She said lifting up her arms ever so slightly. "And he did….dirty stuff to me that I don't think I could talk about right now." She said with tearstained cheeks and glossy blue eyes. "He raped you again, didn't he?" Harry said; shakiness in his voice as well. She nodded her head and released the frantic tears of sorrow, guilt and terror that had been built up for far too long. Harry held her close to his chest. "I know, sis. I know. I got you. You're safe." Harry soothed her. "B-b-b-b-u-u-u-u-b-b-b-b-a-a-a-a-." Riley said between sobs. "It's okay, sis. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry rubbed her shoulders with his thumb with extreme caution. "I-I-I-I-h-hurts, B-bub-ba." Riley said into her brother's chest. "I know, sis. I know." Eventually Riley fell asleep in her brother's arms.

_Outside the Hospital Room_

James and Lily were crying and shivering in guilt, anger, sorrow and confusion. Their babies treated in such a manner and they didn't do anything to protect them. James let out a shaky breath and got up to his feet. "Do you want to see Riley and Harry?" James said quietly. Lily just gave James the 'Did you really just ask that question?' look and that's all it took for James to grasp his wife's hand and head to the headmaster's office.

Harry's POV

I woke up about an hour later to Riley having a coughing fit. I got her inhaler, this muggle device that helps your lungs, and pressed the little button on top of the medicinal device. It apparently worked because she began to breathe more freely. "You okay?' I asked my sister. "Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and kissed her hair. Then I found something to tease her about. "Is this supposed to be Neville's job?" I asked her with a cheeky smile. She laughed quietly and asked, "Am I supposed to be Ginny?" Then we both couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh hysterically. "Touché." I said. She yawned and cuddled against my chest. "Go to sleep, sis." I told her. She nodded and quickly fell asleep. I picked up my potions book and started to do my homework so I wouldn't get behind. Riley and I have the highest grades in Gryffindor (Well besides Hermione.) so homework wasn't hard without a professor. Before I could finish my last problem, I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." I said in the mist of my homework. I heard someone walk in the door. I looked up to see Dumbledore smiling. "Hello Headmaster." I said. "Hello Harry." He said warmly as he ruffled my hair affectionately. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. I nodded and felt Riley shiver and noticed that she was frozen. I saw a blanket on the other side of the room. "Accio." The blanket flew over to the bed and I unfolded the gray blanket and laid it on my sister. I felt her stop shivering and nuzzle her face into my chest even more. I looked at Dumbledore who was still smiling. "Is Riley doing okay?" He asked. "She is getting better; Little by little each day." I said whole heartedly. "That's good to hear." I smiled and looked at my baby sis. "Harry, I have some…..news to tell you." He said with his face getting more serious. "Okay." I said; giving full attention to my headmaster. "Well it has come to my attention that there is a second prophecy that states that if you defeated Voldemort in your fourth year, the people and citizens who were injured or killed after his and the Death Eaters attacks on them, will be revived in 1 ½ to 2 years. And yesterday was the 1 and ½ mark from the war." I was shocked. Is he saying what I think he is saying? "Harry, I would like you to meet some very important people." He said as he walked out of the room. I tried to keep calm and control my breathing so I wouldn't lose my breath. It thankfully worked and I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come In." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake up Riles. And the people I saw come in the room astounded me. I started to get teary eyed. They're okay. My parents are alive. I realized my tears were streaming down free willed and I inhaled and exhaled long, shaky breaths. I tried to get up but my dad and mom already were at my side; stroking my hair and kissing my head. I carefully released my arms from Riley and hugged my parents tightly. "I missed you guys, so much." I said to them with an incredibly shaky voice. I heard my mom cry and hug me even tighter. "We love you Harry; so very much." My mom said; shakiness in her voice as well. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I said not lying about a single bit of that sentence. We released our embrace and I felt Riley curl up on my chest once more. I smiled even more and put my arms around her again. "Is that Riley?" They asked me. I nodded my head and I felt her shake and heard a whimper. I rubbed her shoulders; trying to comfort her. She flew open her gorgeous blue eyes and looked at me with terror and a longing need for me. She stuck her face into my chest even more and I hugged her. "It's okay, Riles. Buba's here, Buba's here." I told her softly. "It-ow- hurts, Buba." She whimpered. "What does sis?" I asked her. "My chest." She told me. I loosened my grip and she breathed a little more freely. "Better?" I asked my little sis; well, she is little in my opinion. She nodded her head in my chest. "Good." I said smiling at her. I heard mom and dad move closer to me and she buried her face in my chest the furthest she could. "It's okay, Riles. No one will hurt you." I whispered to her. "If we are at the Dursley's, we are always hurt." She said loud enough, with no intention, so our parents could hear her. "We are at Hogwarts, Riles. You are in the hospital wing." She took her place from her hiding place in my chest. She looked around and eventually found my parents. She smiled and found her eyes filled with tears of happiness. My parents rushed over to my baby sis and my dad started to stroke her hair and kissed her forehead with tears openly flowing down his cheeks. My mom hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I missed you." I heard Riles say with her voice choking up. After 5 minutes, they let go and me and Riley were thinking the same thing; we were loved, finally loved.

Hello my beautiful minions! I want to thank you so much for liking this story; I try my best I really do. And PLEASE REVIEW! That's all I ask. I need your wonderful opinions!

Love You my beautiful minions1

Byee!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Marauders Reunion.

Mom and Dad conjured two comfy armchairs to sit in so they could have the long awaited talk with their children. "So why are you in the hospital?" Dad asked almost guiltily. Riley started to shake the hardest I have ever felt her shake. "It's okay, Riles; I'm not leaving." I said softly to my sister. She seemed to calm down but buried her face in my neck. I looked up at my parents and took a deep breath. "Well, while Remus and Sirius were fighting custody for us, the Dursley's decided to make us feel like we were nothing and…" I took in a long, deep breath and let it out; trying not to cry in front of other people. "Hurt us to say the least." I hugged my little sister tighter and tighter and buried my face in her watermelon scented hair. "It's okay, Buba." She said hugging me as tight I was hugging her. There was a long pause until my dad finally spoke up. "How did they hurt you?" He said almost choking up. "Verbally, Physically, Starvation; you name it we were there." I said very quietly. Riley, to my surprise, spoke up. "Since I was 5, Uncle Vernon…." Oh. That's what I forgot. I rubbed her shoulders and she breathed in a long breath. "Touched me…." She said quietly but loud enough so my parents could hear her. That was my last straw. I felt my whole life of hurt, sorrow, guilt and confusion out by releasing my tears that I have built up for the majority of my life. I held my sister and cried; And cried; And cried while she was doing the same. "Don't-sob-leave me-sob-Buba." I heard Riley cry into my chest. "I-sob-won't." I promised. Meanwhile my parents looked at us so haunted and distraught as we had our little 'moment'. Dad finally came over and stroked our hair and we couldn't repress the flinch that was building inside of us. My dad looked more distraught and started to cry a little bit. "I won't hurt you, kids. I will never hurt you." My mom came over and kissed our foreheads and Riley eventually cried herself to a deep slumber. I carefully carried her to the bed beside me. I got up, hissing in pain, and exposing my bodily structure. I was wrapped in bandages and I was black and blue all over, I was so skinny that I had all my ribs having no problem sticking all the way out. I had a tore left thigh so it hurt when I practically moved it. I walked over to the other bed to set Riley down. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, My Guardian Angel." I smiled and walked over to my bed and laid back down. I smiled weakly at my parents and waited for them to speak. "So do you have a girlfriend?" My mom asked. Somehow I feel that this going to bite me in the ass. "Yes, I do." I said; smiling at the fact I had the most gorgeous girl on Earth. My dad mischievously grinned and I sighed. Yep, I was right.  
"What's her name?" She asked. "Ginny Weasley." I answered softly. "Harry and Ginny kissing in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G." My dad said in a sing song voice. I chuckled and smiled at my parents' demeanor. "Does Riley have a boyfriend?" I smiled and nodded. "Neville Longbottom; he's a pretty good guy." I simply stated. My dad's facial expression totally stated, "My little girl has a boyfriend?! What is this madness?!" "It's okay, Dad. Do you really think I would let Riley date someone who could eventually hurt her?" I asked almost teasingly. My dad chuckled and smiled at me. "Yep; you're definitely my son." I smiled proudly and looked at my mom. "Were you and Riley always so…skinny?" She asked. I smile faded and I nodded. "You get used to not eating after a while." I saw both my parents hold their breath. I heard Riley whining in her sleep and once again I walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it. "Bu-ba." I heard her whimper. I laid on the bed and felt Riley curled up on my chest. "It's okay, Riles." I said softly and I heard her whimper some more. I rubbed her shoulders with my thumb, which calms her down, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not leaving." I saw my parents smile and I smiled back. "Buba?" Riley asked in her melodic voice; full of pain and sorrow. It has always depressed me how her angel-like voice sounded when she is in pain. "Yeah?" I asked her softly. "I had that dream again." She said so quiet that only I could hear her. I hugged her and let out a deep breath. "I'm not letting you go back there. Not at any chance." She curled up on my chest and started to shake. Riley nuzzled into my neck and I smiled at our parents. "How are your studies going?" Mom asked. "Well, Riley and I have the highest grades in our year." I said; proud of ourselves. It made us feel even more proud of ourselves when we saw our parents' faces light up with pride. Then, Neville's barn owl came through the door and landed next to me and Riley. I untied the letters of the owl's foot and pointed it towards a bowl of owl food. I realized that there were 4 letters; 2 for Riley and 2 for me. Riley took her letters and began to read.

Riley's POV

I took the 2 letters into my possession and noticed that one of them was from and noticed the one that I was momentarily opening was Neville's. And it read:

Dearest Riley,

Hello Love. I can't stand to be away from you; it makes my heart break. That is why I am coming over after classes today. I will bring Mason also, sweetheart.

Love you with all my heart,

Neville

I smiled and looked at Harry and saw him also smiling. "Ginny?" I asked. He nodded and I got myself up and walked over to my bed and grabbed my bag underneath to grab my quill and parchment to write Neville back.

I wrote:

Dear Neville,

Thank you for your letter. And I miss you to; a lot actually. And I miss Mason also. And, I have to introduce you to some very important people.

Love Always,

Riley.

I folded the letter and put it on the side table. She saw the next letter on the table and picked up her other one; it was from Ginny.

The letter read:

Riley,

OMFG why the hell are you in the hospital wing? Do I even want to know? YES! Anyway I'll talk to you when I come visit Harry.

Sincerely,

Ginny

I smiled and handed the letter to the owl. She hooted in appreciation and flew off. Riley smiled and grabbed some jeans, and oversized sweatshirt and some converse sneakers and headed to the bathroom to change. Might as well take the glamour charm off while I'm in here. I waved my wand and my true self emerged right before my eyes. I looked terrible. I waved my wand again, only this time my hair was let down and had soft, natural waves that reached down to her back. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that her parents were gone. 'They probably went to get something to eat' I thought to myself. Then the thought of food got me hungry. Just had to think about food, didn't I? I wonder if I could go down to the kitchens to get something. Yeah, I just have to be careful and bring my inhaler thingy. So; that's exactly what I did. I grabbed my inhaler and walked down to the kitchens. I haven't seen Dobby in a while; I wonder how he's doing? In the mince of my thoughts, I bumped into someone I definitely did NOT want to see; Draco Malfoy. "Oh it's the freak with the drunken uncle." He sneered. "Go away, Malfoy." I told him. "No; it's not my fault you have a pathetic life. Fag godfathers, an aunt, uncle and a cousin that don't give a complete shit about you and a brother that is a self-centered dick." He sneered. That was the last straw. I changed into my animagus form, a red wolf, and started to snarl at him. I inched closer and closer to him; snarling louder and louder. And as intended, Malfoy ran away from me and I changed back to my human form. Then I continued my journey to the kitchens. I walked in to be greeted by my favorite house elf, Dobby. "Hello Mistress Riley!" Dobby squeaked and I sent him a warm smile. "Hello Dobby. I was wondering if I could get 2 plates of Chocolate Chip Pancakes for me and Harry." I told him. "No problem, Mistress Riley. Do you want some milk also?" He asked. "I would like that. Can you send it to private room 13 in the Hospital Wing?" She asked. "Dobby is willing to do anything for Mistress Riley." He squeaked again. "Thank you, Dobby." I said as I walked out the door and headed back down to the hospital wing; unknowing that my parents and Harry were watching the whole time. I entered the door of our private room to find the pancakes on trays on the bedsides on the tables and to find Harry digging into them. "In the courtesy of me and Dobby, I present you delicious food." I said as Harry smiled at me. "Thanks; I think we need to eat." He said. "Thanks for sticking up for me." He said. "You saw?" I asked. "Yeah; mom and dad did also. Then I had to explain our animagus' and stuff." He said. "Was he disappointed in me? You know-being a wolf." I said almost expectant to him to answer 'yes'. "Actually he was very proud of you. He was also proud of me being a silver wolf" He answered. I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "That's a relief." I told him. I started to eat my pancakes; I hadn't realized that I was this hungry.

James POV

I was getting ready to head off to see Padfoot and Moony; I haven't seen them in FOREVER and they need to be notified of my presence so I made my way to the house I knew that they were living in; The Old Clubhouse. So; off that note, I apparated to The Old Clubhouse.

~SBRL~

Sirius POV

Remus and I have been living in the clubhouse James and I built when we were in 4th year. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. And, since Harry and Riley's 3rd year I think, Remus and I have been in a 'Romantic Relationship'. We haven't told anyone, well besides the twins, but everyone has suspicions. I was washing dishes from breakfast and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and felt Remus' chin set gently on my shoulder. "Well Hello." I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hi." He said as he kissed me gently on the lips. "Are we going to see the twins today? I got a letter from Hogwarts saying they were in the Hospital Wing." Remus asked. "Sure; I haven't seen my Godson in a while." I said as I kissed him back. "And I haven't seen my Goddaughter in a while. I might as well take a shower." Remus said as he let go of my waist and walked off to the bathroom. Then I heard a knock at the door and was curious enough to answer and opened a door to find a friend I knew to be gone; James Potter. I pointed my wand at his throat and asked. "What were Riley and Harry's first words?" I asked; almost in a snarl. "Riley's first word was Buba and Harry's first word was Prongslet." He answered very calmly. I lowered my wand I took James into a tight hug. "I missed you Prongs; so much." I said; shakiness evident in my voice. "I did too, Padfoot." James said; the same shakiness shared with my voice. I let go and signaled him to take a seat on the couch. He sat down and asked, "Where's Moony?" He asked. "He's taking a shower right now…we were going to see the twins today." I answered. I hope they're okay. "Yeah…..I'm just glad they turned out to be great kids. Riley she's an angel and Harry's just a great kid in general." He said; smiling. "I know. Remus was pretty proud of her when she got top grades in her year. She's a very studious girl. And Harry, he made seeker first year and is quite studious himself. They have always been clingy to each other." I said smiling once more. Then we got to catching up on a lot of stuff. Until today, I didn't know I missed my brother this much. In the middle of our "Catching Up", Moony came down the stairs and he looks so adorable when he gets out of the shower with his hair wet and wild. I smiled and turned to James. "Found Moony." I told him happily. He turned around to find Moony staring at him with shock. He was hesitant at first, but he couldn't help himself and gave Prongs one of the strongest hugs I had seen him give to anyone. After 10 minutes, they released the embrace and they turned to me. "Do you want to go see our godson and daughter?" I asked. Remus just gave me the 'Are you really going to ask me that question?' look and we apparated to Hogwarts.

Riley's POV

I was working on my healer homework in the hospital wing; Harry was released but I had to stay for a little longer for my punctured lung. So, might as well work on homework. So, I was deep into my studies when a knock on my door was heard. "Who is it?" I asked as I finished my sentence. "Your favorite Godfather." I heard Remus say. I set my homework on the nightstand and opened the door to find my smiling Godfather. "Remus!" I exclaimed as I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight. Remus didn't even hesitate to hug back with full force. He buried his face into my hair. "Hey kid." He mumbled into my hair. He let go of the embrace and he looked at me. "Why don't we go inside?" I offered. He nodded and he conjured a chair to sit in beside my bed and I smiled. "So how's school?" He asked. "It's okay. I have a lot of homework but I don't really mind. Oh, do you remember Neville?" I asked; might as well tell him about us. "Yeah he's the sweet kid with the Herbology talent. Why do you ask?" He said slow and curiously. "Well, we're dating." I said with a small side. Remus looked at me with shock then his shock turned into happiness. "Well at least it's not Draco Malfoy." He said. I laughed and he smiled back. "I have a question….Why are you in the hospital wing?" He asked. I sighed. How am I going to explain this to him without him getting pissed off? "Do you remember when we were at your house last summer and you asked us if the Dursley's were leaving us alone?" He nodded his head. "Well they didn't. It was really bad. We ate at most 2 times every 2 weeks and…" I inhaled and exhaled a long, shaky breath. Remus got up and laid on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry, cub; Because we are going to be a big family now. Your mom, dad, Sirius, me, Harry and you are going to be a happy family." He promised. "I missed you, Remus." I mumbled; hugging him closer. "I missed you to, Riley." He mumbled in my hair once more. He seemed to notice my homework on the bedside table. "Is that your homework?" He asked; clearly trying to change the subject. "Yeah…..it's kind of hard but I'll live." I said shyly. "Maybe I can help you with it." He offered. "I would like that." I answered truthfully. All I could be thinking that I finally have a family; and it feels awesome.

Hello my spontaneous minions! How are you today? I have a couple questions for you to answer for me...

Should Riley and Neville get an apartment?

Should Neville get Riley a promise ring?

Should Ginny have a teen pregnancy?

Should the large family live in The Potter Manor?

Should James and Lily have another kid?

Should there be a winter ball?

Should Lily, James, Sirius and Remus work at Hogwarts?

And so on and so forth?

Another question; Favorite Avenger and why? Just Curious :P

Love you my spontaneous minions! And reviews are loved and appreciated!

Byee!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: That Awkward Moment When your Fathers Meet Your Boyfriend

Like he promised, Neville came to visit me in the hospital and brought Mason with him. "Hey love." He greeted me while he kissed my hair and laid next to me on the hospital bed. Mason jumped onto the foot of the bed and fell asleep; nice to know he missed me. I hurdled myself into my boyfriend's arms and I instantly felt safety and security. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Riley." He said as he kissed my hair again. "You took the words from my mouth". Neville gently leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips and the sweet and gentle kiss turned into a full on snog. We intertwined our hands into each other's and continued our kiss and it was finally Neville who pulled away from. "We should do that more often." He said in such cheekiness and I couldn't help but laugh. "I agree." He kissed my temple and he rubbed his thumb against my knuckles and held our intertwined hands onto his knee. "I love you Riley Potter." Neville gently said a little over a whisper. I looked at him and leaned to kiss my boyfriend on the lips and my lips found his and locked on tight. I released and looked at Neville's cinnamon brown eyes. "I love you Neville Longbottom." He smiled and I leaned on his chest and soaked in all his love. Neville wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my shoulder with his thumb and kissed my temple. We were enjoying ourselves; until we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Neville hugged me tighter to him and sighed. "I have a feeling that your fathers are joining us." He whispered and I looked to see Dad, Sirius and Remus. "Hey." I greeted them with a smile. I lifted myself up and instantly regretted it as my ribs screamed in protest. I hissed in pain and Neville immediately aided me. "Are you okay?" He asked gentle and concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a sincere smile. I finally remembered that my fathers were in the room and who had no complete idea who Neville was (besides Remus, of course). "Dad, Sirius; this is Neville Longbottom." I told the two. "Longbottom?" My dad asked. "Y-Yes Sir." Neville stuttered. Neville always had a very difficult time holding his confidence in front of adults and today was a little worse; given the fact he is dating the daughter of 3 former Marauders. Remus patted Neville on the back and smiled. "How are you doing, Neville?" Remus asked. "V-Very Well, S-Sir." Neville stuttered. I squeezed his hand in full support. When Neville and I became friends, his self confidence levels have boosted to new heights. He smiled in appreciation and squeezed my hand back. "I'm glad their together; Neville is a pretty good kid." Remus suddenly stated. Remus smiled at us and sighed. "At least it's not Lucius Malfoy's son." I made a face and Neville chuckled. "Thank Merlin not." He said as he kissed my temple. I smiled and looked at the now soft and warm expressions on Dad and Sirius' faces. Dad walked over to Neville and held his hand out for him to shake it. "James Potter." Neville grasped his hand and shook it. "Neville Longbottom." He said shyly. All the sudden, Mason barked and nudged my hand so I could pet him I giggled and scratched behind his ears. "What's with the dog?" Remus asked; clearly confused. "Oh, Harry gave him to me for my birthday; his name is Mason." I said and Mason lunged at my face and started to lick my face. I found myself in a fit of giggles and of course; my lungs were throbbing. "Mason stop." I told my puppy softly. I think he sensed I was in pain because he then laid beside me and started to lick my hand softly. I smiled and leaned into Neville's chest. He put his arms around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Comfy?" He asked; apparently amused. "Yeah." I smiled and yawned. Remus, Sirius and Dad all came to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Love You, Riley." They all said and walked out of the room. Not long after, I fell into a comforting slumber in Neville's arms.

Hello my lovely minions! How are you? I hope you are all happy and excited for Christmas! I know I am ;) Please review, pm and leave suggestions! AND I am holding a contest for all my FanFictions...if you leave me a scene that should be in the fanfiction and I will have it dedicate to you! Yes you my minions! I love you my lovely minions!

Byee!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Neville and Riley's Apartment and Revenge Plans

~Neville's POV~

1 Hour Later…

I watch Riley while she was sleeping in my arms and couldn't help notice but how she looked so blissful; like nothing really happened, it was just a part of our wild imaginations. I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into my chest and smiled. She fluttered her ocean blue eyes open in a sleepy daze. I kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Well hello." I said in an amused tone. She giggled and reached up to kiss me on the lips. "What time is it?" She asked. "About 5…Madam Pomfrey said you could probably leave today." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Awesome!" She said excitedly. I chuckled and smiled at her. "Are there any attempted murder plots against me yet?" She asked worriedly. I chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "I don't think so, Love." I said. She smiled softly and sighed. "What about my aunt and uncle?" She asked. "That's a different story." She laughed and kissed my cheek. Madam Pomfrey then came into the room and smiled. "Okay I'm going to run a diagnostic spell on you." She told her. She nodded and lifted herself up. She waved her wand and a piece of parchment popped out in front of her. She grabbed the parchment and read it carefully. "You have a slight fever and you're still malnourished; but I can give you a fever reducer and put you on nutrient potions. Other than that, you are good to go." She told us. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She smiled at Riley and said, "Anytime, Miss Potter." Then she walked away and Riley transfigured her hospital robes into a pink sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans and black converse shoes. She looked so gorgeous. She smiled at me and I picked her up into my arms and carried her to Madam Pomfrey. She giggled. "Is this really necessary?" She asked. "Yes it is, my love." I said to her as I kissed her lips. "Okay, here are her potions. Here are her growth potions, pain relievers, calming draughts, nutrient potions and inhaler refills that will last her awhile." She said; handing me a heavy parcel. "Thank you." I said. I put it on Riley's stomach and she giggled more. I walked towards a painting of a princess. "_Hypogriff_." I said and the painting allowed us in. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor Common Room, McGonagall allowed us to have an apartment. The apartment had a living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a study. I set down Riley and she gasped. "Is this ours?" She said; mesmerized. "Yeah; do you like…" I was interrupted by Riley's lips clashing into mine with full force. I kissed back with the same force she was giving me and after about 5 minutes, we released the kiss and I smiled. "I take that as a yes." I asked my lovely girlfriend. She nodded and dragged me into a passionate kiss once more; the difference of this one I carried her to our four poster bed and gently placed her on the comfortable mattress. We continued to kiss and I parted to look into Riley's eyes. Merlin, she is gorgeous. I kissed her on the lips a second time, but this one was a little shorter than the other ones we shared the previous day. "I love you." Riley whispered. I smiled and I kissed her forehead. "You stole the words from my mouth." I told her honestly. She smiled and I sat up and motioned her to come and sit on my lap. She happily obliged and cuddled against me. I smiled and stroked her hair with a loving and longing gaze. Riley sighed in comfort and my hand went searching for hers. Her hand found mine and the two intertwined and melded into each other with no problem. "Nev?" I heard her ask. "Hm?" I asked while rubbing by thumb along her knuckles. "Do you think everything is going to be okay now?" She asked. I looked at her with a warm expression on my face. "I not only think; but I know that everything is going to be absolutely fantastic." She kissed me softly and pulled back. "Thank you; I really needed to hear that." I rested my chin on top of her head and nuzzled my face in her hair. We stayed like that for the majority of the day; unaware of the revenge plots that were being made.

~Normal POV~

Lily, Sirius and Remus were sitting in The Room of Requirement while James was pacing back and forth in front of them. "Those goddamn Dursley's! Doing that to those wonderful kids! How could they!" He yelled and, once again, it takes a lot to piss James off so he was beyond that. "They are the sweetest children in the whole wide world and you know what; they beat them to the end of their fucking lives!" He yelled. Lily stood up rubbed his arms. "Calm down James; let's take this one step at a time." She convinced as she sat down with James. James took a seat next to her on the couch. "Okay deep breaths." She instructed softly as she breathed with him. James did what he was told and breathe safely and softly. "Nice job." She said as James finally calmed down. Sirius and Remus were holding hands on the couch on the other side; surprised they were remaining calm. "What are we going to do?" Asked Remus as he looked at James. "First, we are going to confront them. Second, we are going to press charges. Third, we are going to throw their asses in Azkaban." James said with confidence. All the others nodded in agreement and went to bed shortly after. James and Lily still lie awake in their bed and Lily leaned her head onto her husband's chest. James draped his arm around Lily immediately and squeezed her shoulders. "Their beautiful James." Lily said into her husband's chest. "They are; Riley looks just like a carbon copy of my mom." He said as he smiled at the thought. "We need to go to Potter Manor and make their bedrooms." She suggested. "That's a good idea, Lily flower. We can do that around Christmas." He said. "Yeah that's reasonable." She said as she kissed his lips. James smiled and pulled back. He kissed her hair and laid back. "Go to sleep, Lils." She smiled and yawned as she readjusted herself against James and soon enough; the happily married couple were asleep.

Hello my fantabulous minions! How are you this fine evening? Sorry if this short but next chapter is going to be a bit...packed. And I need help with the revenge scene! Like, really bad. So, if you can be so kind to leave a review or PM me if you have suggestions or if you simply just want to ask or comment about something because I always try to respond to you guys! Love you my fantabulous minions!

Byee!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: No Title

_Two Months Later…._

Riley woke up in pure bliss. She had her head on Neville's chest and his arm snaked around her body snugly. Riley cuddled up to Neville's warm body and Neville hugged her tighter showing his protectiveness. Neville soon opened up his eyes to find his beautiful girlfriend in his arms once again. He touched his lips with hers and smiled softly. "Hello Gorgeous." He said as their lips met once more. "Hey." She said; stifling a yawn. Neville chuckled and kissed her temple. "Well the only class we have is DADA and it doesn't start until 3…..so what do you want to do?" He asked. "How about we get dressed and go down to breakfast then go hang out with the guys?" Riley asked. Neville kissed my lips and Riley smiled. "How come I got the most beautiful, genius girl?" He asked. Riley blushed and kissed on the lips longer. "How did I get the sweetest and most caring person?" She asked him. It was his turn to blush and kissed her on the forehead. "Go hop into the shower, Love." He suggested. Riley nodded and headed to the bathroom. Neville smiled and grabbed his uniform and put it on. If only he could go to school in his sweatpants…the sad, sad life of Neville Longbottom. He walked out to the living room to be greeted by Melena perching on Neville's shoulder and nipping his ear affectionately. "Hello girly girl." He greeted with him stoking her velvet like feathers. Melena hooted delightedly and nipped his ear again; but this time playfully. Neville chuckled and stroked her feathers one more time before checking his backpack to see if he had everything ready. 'Journal?' he asked himself in his thoughts; only to find his black composition book. 'Check; quills and parchment?' Once again, he found the source he was looking for. 'Check and check; wand?' He felt his pants pocket to find his wand. 'Okay; I hope I'm not forgetting anything…..' He thought as Mason barked. 'Oh yeah; I need to feed you.' He thought as he poured some dog food into his dog dish. He then fed Melena a small bowl of owl treats. An appreciative hoot was awarded to him as the owl quickly started on her first one. Neville suddenly felt a small hand collide with his and look to see his beautiful Riley beside him. For some reason, Riley seemed to grow more gorgeous to him each and every second he spent with her; not that he was complaining or anything. Neville slipped his arms around her waist and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they walked out of the small 'apartment' hand in hand. They arrived at the great hall to find Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione eating as well. The couple sat down and filled their plates. "Morning." The group of friends welcomed as Riley and Neville. They started eating and, for some unknown reason, talking about cake. Don't ask why. "Chocolate is my favorite; keeping with the classics!" Ron announced. "Cheesecake is mine!" Hermione said. "Carrot cake is amazing!" Ginny said as Harry kissed her cheek. "Awwww…..you guys are cute!" They heard Lavender Brown say. Harry rolled his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. "What's yours, Harry?" She asked kissing his hair. "I have go funfetti on this one." He murmured into her shoulder. "Riley?" She asked. "Um…..I don't know…..probably Devil's Food cake." She said as she leaned on Neville. "My turn? Um…vanilla is mine." He said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "What!? Vanilla is so lame though." Ron said as he was hiding from Hermione's ticklish nature. "I like lameness thank you very much!" Neville said as he kissed Riley's temple. There was another accustomed 'aww' from Lavender and Pavarti and Harry hugged Ginny from behind. "Why are we talking about our favorite cakes again?" Hermione finally asked. "To tell you the truth, I have completely no idea why. It did pass the time though." He said as he directed his attention towards the clock that read 11:45. The group decided it was a beautiful (but cold) autumn day outside so they grabbed blankets, coats and entertainment and settled down under the tree by the black lake. "It's free day for DADA today since we took that big test yesterday, do we?" Ron asked and Hermione's legs lay across his lap. "I think so; it's weird that Snape is…nicer now since everyone is back; Like he is free from something." Harry said as he sat behind Ginny and hugged her waist from behind while the couple was sitting down. "It seems like everyone is free." Hermione said as her and Ron cuddled up next to each other. "Besides me I guess." Neville sadly said as he hugged Riley closer to him. "It's okay Nev; they will be back soon." She comforted as she leaned on his shoulder. "I know, love; I know." Neville kissed Riley's hair and the group of friends continued to talk. As they talked, Professor Dumbledore approached the group and smile. "Hello children." He softly said. "Hello Headmaster." Hermione greeted as she sat up. "I came to tell you that classes are canceled today because we thought the students needed a break. And for Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Potter; would you come meet me in my office?" They both nodded their heads and followed the headmaster.

_Five Minutes Later….._

As they walked in the door, Neville saw the back of two people's heads that seemed really familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was also his head of house and James and Lily Potter. 'Okay, what the hell is going on? This is scaring me onto another level.' He thought to himself. Riley squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him. "Neville my boy; come here for a moment would you?" Dumbledore asked as he was standing in his desk. Neville carefully released his girlfriend's hand and walked shyly to his professor. "Okay turn around now." He asked. Neville did as he was told and turned around. Who he would face would make one of the happiest moments in his life. Alice and Frank Longbottom, alive and well; Smiling with unshed tears in the corners in their eyes. Neville smiled and felt singular tears stream down his cheeks. Not sad tears; but happy tears. Neville walked slowly to his parents and went to hug them. Apparently they had the same agenda and stood up to hug their 16 year old son. "I love you so very much." He heard his crying mom say into his shoulder. His dad was stroking his hair softly and also in the massive group hug. At this time, Riley had leaned on her Dad and his arm was around her shoulders. "I love you, Dad." She whispered. "I love you, Ladybug." He said as he kissed her hair. Neville and his parents released their embrace and Neville looked at Riley and gave her a soft smile gesturing to come to him. She smiled and left the shelter of her dad's arms and walked over to Neville. He then reached down to her hand and intertwined their fingers with each other's. "Mom, Dad; this is my girlfriend Riley Potter." He introduced. She smiled and offered her free hand to shake their hands. Happily obliging to the offer, they shook her hand and smiled at her. It was easily the best day of his life.

Hello my beautiful minions! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I still did. Okay a couple of things for you...

1) Get the tissues ready for the next chapter. Things are going to get dark.

2)Give all you love and hugs to Kakashisgirl2010! She has helped me with a lot so give her hugs and stuff.

3)If you are reading Happy Endings? expect that later but not now. I have a severe case of writers block.

Love you my beautiful minions!

Byee!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Healing

Italicized=Dream

*Sexual and Child Abuse Warning

_Five year old Riley and Harry curl up beside each other from another confrontation with their abusive uncle. "Riwles?" Harry asked as Riley curled her tiny structure on her buba. "Buba?" She asked her brother. "Are you otay?" He asked as they cuddled up next to each other. "I hurt." She said as Harry nodded. "I do too, Riwles. But it will be otay in the end." Harry said as he sounded too old for his age. Suddenly the sound of a drunken man stumbled through the front door; alcohol surrounding his atmosphere. _

Riley cringes in her sleep while Neville tightened the grip around her shoulders.

_"__WHERE ARE THE FREAKS? THEY NEED TO BE GIVEN WHAT THEY DESERVE; ESPECAILLY THAT SLUT!" Vernon Dursley bellowed as he stumbled through the house to the cupboard under the stairs._

Riley whimpers in her sleep and cuddles up to her boyfriend even closer. Neville protectively pulls her closer to him and sighs in comfort; not aware of the events to come.

_Vernon unravels the locks on the cupboard to reveal the two small five year olds. He then wraps his beefy hand around Riley's frail arm and drags her into the guest bedroom and locks the door behind him._

Riley starts to shake and burrows her face into his chest further and further. Neville starts to wake up painfully slow and is confused on what's going on.

_He then continues to do stuff to her that is unimaginable and unheard of to do to a five year old girl (Note sexual abuse/Rape). She is also beaten to the end of her life. She starts to whimper from the pain. Vernon Dursley punches her hard in the stomach. "Shut up you bitch. You are nothing but an unworthy freak." He growls as he starts to hit her._

Neville is now fully awake and watching Riley in concern as she cringes in fear as the nightmare in her head continues to play in her head painfully.

_After 2 hours of enduring his 'activities' she is then tied up to a chair and Harry gets drags out by his hair and smiles maliciously at the twins. "Now Potter, you get to watch your sister be in pain." And with that, he grabbed a butcher knife and starts the little girl's legs up. All over he sliced everywhere on her tiny body. "Now you slut you get to watch Potter do the same thing." He then does the same thing to Harry and Riley screamed in terror and pain. Vernon grabbed Harry by his little neck and pinned him against the wall._

"Bu-ba, Bu-ba." Riley silently started to chant and started to shake where the whole bed started to vibrate. Neville knew what was going to happen next and patronused Harry. "It's Riley." The patronus said. A silver fawn emerged from his wand and journeyed its way to him.

_Another punch was aimed to the middle of Harry's small structure until he fell unconscious. "NO! Buba please don't weave me." Riley cried as Vernon started to touch the small girl more. The more touching he did, the more terrified she was. Harry started to stir and Riley was relieved but scared. All of the sudden, Vernon passed out on the ground; leaving a mini earthquake to erupt the house. Riley crawled as fast as she could to her big brother and curled up next to him. _

Harry woke up to a familiar patronus and didn't even hesitate to sprint towards their apartment. On his way there, conveniently actually, his parents, Sirius and Remus were talking in the hall. They all looked at him with concern. "It's Riley." He stated panicky. All of the adults became on full alert and rushed toward Neville and Riley's apartment. "Buba, Buba, Buba." Riley chanted a little louder as her family barged through the bedroom; worried and terrified for Riley's safety.

_"__Buba?" She asked the sleeping Harry. "Come on, Buba. It will be otay. Please wake up for me. You are all I have please don't leave me." She sobbed as she curled up next to him. "It will be otay, Buba; we will be otay." _

"Buba, Buba, Buba!" She started to yell more than chant. Harry fat on the bed and gathered his little sister into his arms and hugged her. "Wake up, Riley. Come on baby girl. Please, Riles, Please." He pleaded softly with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He started to sing 'Drops of Jupiter' out of desperation.

_Harry opened his eyes weakly and smiled. "It will, Riwles, It will." And with that, he fell back asleep with tears cascading from his bruised face._

"Come back to me, Baby Girl. Please, Riles. It's okay, Guardian Angel; everything's going to be okay in the end."

_Everything that Harry is saying in replaying in Riley's mind like an endless whirlwind. _

"Open your eyes, Baby Girl." Harry whispered. While he was doing that, the other people in the room were devastated. Neville had to leave the room from the fact that his Riley was in immense pain.

_"__Open your eyes, Baby Girl." Harry said from the sky to five year old Riley Lillian Potter. _

Riley stopped convulsing and started to breathe deeply. Then her ocean blue eyes flew open with her hyperventilating in Harry's arms. "BUBA!" She screamed as she started to cry into her big brother's chest. "Shhhh…It's okay, Riles; I'm not leaving, It's okay Baby Girl." He whispered into her ear. After Riley started to calm down, their parents (including Sirius and Remus) sat down on the bed next to them. "What was the dream about, Sweetheart?" Remus asked his goddaughter. She told all of them (Neville had returned to the room) about the dream with difficulty. When she finished, 4 pissed adults, 1 distraught boyfriend and 1 pained brother sat in a room with unshed tears in their eyes. Riley burrowed her pain stricken face into her brother's chest and hugged him tight. James inched closer to her and Riley thought it was Vernon and burrowed even further into Harry's chest and hugged him tighter. "It's okay, Ladybug." James said softly; not sure what he was doing but he felt it was more important than life itself. Riley took her face out of her brother and faced her Dad. James opened his arms out in a gesture to crawl into them. She gave Harry a questioning gaze as if to ask permission to such an offer. He nodded his head with a soft smile and Riley crawled towards her Dad. James carefully picked his daughter up and gently placed her into his lap. Riley was still very small for her age so fitting into his lap wasn't a problem. Riley sighed in comfort and curled up against his chest. James kissed the top of her chocolate brown hair and picked up his head to notice everybody but his son had left the room. Riley realized from the heat her Dad was giving her that she was quite exhausted from the previous hour of the night and felt her eyelids weigh down. James smiled and did something that he did to her when she was a baby when she was in this state and gently caressed his thumb back and forth on her forehead. Riley yawned and not before too long she fell into a much more peaceful sleep than the one before that night. James smiled and glanced at his clone who was softly smiling at the sight. "Harry?" He softly asked. His son gently lifted up his head and smiled at his dad. "Do you remember what happened; you know in her dream?" He asked. Harry thought really hard about this. "I remember watching Riley get cut and waking up the next morning with Riley next to me when it was our first day of Muggle School." He told him. James smiled sadly at his son. He then lifted up his other free arm and gestured him to come lay by him. Harry happily obliged and curled up next to his dad. James positioned his arms around his son's shoulders and kissed his uncontrollable jet black hair. "Love you, Prongslet." He told him. Harry smiled at his familiar sounding nickname. "Love you too, Dad." And he was asleep. Soon enough James had fallen asleep with his head supported by the top of his son's head. And that's how Lily, Remus, Sirius and Neville found them. Sirius decided to transform into Snuffles and jumped onto the edge of the bed; side-by-side with Mason. Remus followed Sirius and laid on the edge of the bed so his side was in sync with his boyfriend. Lily lay next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder and Neville got on the right side of Riley and intertwined their hands together. And that's how the small family slept on that Friday night….Thank Merlin for King Sized Beds.

Hello my Outstanding Minions! How are you this fateful Monday (*Hears groans and sees bobbing heads) Nice to know! I noticed I wasn't implying much of the sexual abuse and rape that was implied in previous chapters so here's that. Too emotional? Let me know! And give Kakashasgirl2010 (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong) lots of love and hugs and cakes because she deserves it!

Love You My Outstanding Minions!

Byee!


	12. Chapter 12

Greetings My Minions...

You know, I have no excuse really, being gone this long and worrying you guys so much...and I really am sorry. I am also sorry for not updating on two stories: Happy Endings and Broken Hearted. So, I re read through them and I am really embarrassed by the quality of them. I mean, they are so bad that I cant branch off from where I had left off. So, I found a grand solution to this.

For the next few weeks (most likely more, knowing how much homework I still have to do in that time), I am going to rewriting these stories, giving them the proper care and apriciation they need. As for Unexpected Blessings and His Everything...I have a lot written on the both of them and a lot of story development still going on...so just hang in there for a bit.

I want to thank you guys for being there, and I hope I am forgiven with time.

I will see you in the future my beautiful minions.

Byee!


End file.
